


Almas Gemelas

by andely13



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andely13/pseuds/andely13
Summary: Historia de la novela Amar a Muerte con ligeros cambios y sin censura





	1. Chapter 1

Sentía su respiración en el pecho sabiendo que seguía viva, aun así le faltaba aire y cada vez más hacía el esfuerzo para no desmayarse o eso sería mejor en ese momento se dijo, tal vez podría dejar de pensar sobre lo que había sucedido. Mira alrededor de su cuarto recostada en su cama, la luz blanca del foco ilumina el espacio débilmente y suspira al dejar correr lagrimas por sus ojos.

Los cierra y de pronto recuerda todo de nuevo, la boda de su padre…las flores, el salón,.. la sangre, los gritos, la ambulancia, el pánico. Junta sus manos y las pone sobre su estomago porque siente nauseas, esta sudando… corre al baño y vomita.

Valentina nunca se había enfrentado a nada en su vida, su madre murió cuando era una niña que casi no lo recuerda pero su hermana mayor sí. Ojalá Alejandro estuviera con ella durante ese día o el siguiente aunque esta trabajando para solucionar los problemas de la empresa por la repentina muerte del jefe directivo, no estaba segura de saber si lo amaba o si el amor existía en primer lugar pero Alejandro la cuidaba mucho.

Alejandro organizó el funeral y mantuvo el control para que Valentina no se alterara sin embargo hizo un escandalo gritando e insultando a la gente bajos los efectos del alcohol hasta que Alejandro la tomo en sus brazos sacándola del lugar. 

Durante las siguientes semanas empezó a asilarse de todos en la universidad, dejó de tener interés por absolutamente todo y discute mucho con su hermana Eva. Vive en un mundo material que no le ayuda a animarse, tiene dinero para ir de fiesta y para comprar drogas. Su vida se fue volviendo un desastre entre fiestas, viajes, compras pero un día decidió no salir más y su amigo Luis decide enfrentarla mientras van por la calle.

-Valentina, no entiendo, ¿qué tanto te sucede?  
-¿cómo? ¿de que hablas?  
-Ya no sales, no contestas los mensajes … estas como triste todo el tiempo- con tono molesto con los brazos cruzados  
-estoy triste, ¿cómo se supone que debo estar? – elevando la voz  
-no se- evitando la conversación  
-dime, mataron a mi papá  
-ah – dice Luis fastidiado

Cruzan la calle peatonal y mientras discuten una joven los mira fijamente al parecer acompañada por su madre, no puede quitar la vista de Valentina ya en las lagrimas empujando a Luis para que se fuera.

-¿Qué tanto vez? – dice la señora  
-Nada, la ropa de esa chica es muy bonita  
-Olvídate de eso, que nosotras no podemos pagar algo así  
-Creo que esta discutiendo con su novio  
-Ya vámonos- la toma del brazo para seguir caminando

No obedece y sigue a Valentina por el parque. Valentina sentada en una banca esta un poco alterada tomando de una botella plateada, por alguna razón no podía dejar de tomar desde el día uno de la muerte de su padre sabiendo que no le hacía bien, solo empeoraba su estado de animo y parecía que ese era su objetivo. Había días que para dormir se emborrachaba totalmente hasta perder el conocimiento y claramente dejó de comer poco a poco. Con sus uñas raspa los jeans para calmar sus ansias y levanta la mirada a ver que se acerca alguien.

-Hola, oye, ¿estas bien?  
-No  
-¿Necesitas algo?  
-Ya, déjame en paz – tomando un sorbo que empezaba a su dolor de cabeza rutinario   
-Yo solo quería ayudar- se aleja y Valentina la detiene  
-Lo siento, no me siento bien  
-Te vi discutiendo con tu novio  
-No es mi novio – enojada, respira – no es por eso  
-Mi nombre es Juliana – se sienta a su lado  
-El mío Valentina  
Sonríen un poco, Valentina guarda la botella y extrañamente se siente aliviada de hablar con alguien o ser notada por alguien, los ojos de Juliana le provocan una sensación de existencia y paz, es una desconocida y por ello ya esta cómoda porque no sabe quién es. 

Mientras hablan pasan por un puesto de hamburguesas y es notorio que Juliana tiene hambre porque el olor le abre el apetito, hace días que no tenía una comida completa en su casa ya que acababan de llegar de San Antonio.  
-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunta Valentina  
-No  
-¿Segura?, vamos  
-Es que… no traigo dinero ni nada  
-Yo invito- la toma del brazo y se dirigen al puesto -Me da dos hamburguesas  
Se sientan en una mesa desocupada, Juliana no aguanta más y le da varias mordidas a la hamburguesa, Valentina lo nota pero no le dice nada, ella muy apenas come un trozo, no era por ser comida callejera solo que tenía el estomago revuelto y se sinceró que no le gustaría ese tipo de comida. Levanta la mirada y Juliana tiene un pedazo de mostaza en la boca.  
-Ten – le entrega una servilleta   
-Perdón – sonríe   
Por un momento Valentina solo estaba ahí con su nueva amiga y nada más.  
-Ya me tengo que ir  
-Esta bien- responde Juliana  
-¿Me pasas tu teléfono?  
-Claro  
-Me dio gusto conocerte  
-A mi también- Juliana le devuelve una sonrisa  
Valentina se despide y llama al chofer para que la recoja, no sabía porque dejó a Juliana tan pronto para regresar a la rutina de su vida. Juliana termina de comer y se dirige al lugar dónde se encontraba viviendo, era un departamento pequeño y compartía un cuarto con su mamá.

Su padre había sido ejecutado por ser un narcotraficante hace un mes y estaban huyendo de aquel pasado. La perdida no le afectó igual que a Valentina, pero se volvió cerrada con sus sentimientos y para expresarlos más por la vida que estaba eligiendo. Un día vio en la televisión la nota sobre el padre de Valentina y la reconoció en el funeral, se llevó una sorpresa de saber más sobre esa misteriosa chica del parque, toma el teléfono y recuerda que no tiene su número.

Valentina regresa de una fiesta a su casa, no tenía amigas que la acompañaran o la cuidaran, muy apenas sube a su habitación y se deja caer en su cama, se sentía muy sola y no sabe a quién marcar… pensó en Luis pero es un amargado pensó, hace rato estaba con un montón de gente y nadie la escuchaba, en eso se acuerda de la chica del parque y se queda dormida.

Cuando sale por unas compras con su chofer Jacob, él la trata de animar porque la ve muy deprimida pero Valentina solo observa por la ventana viendo la gente pasar hasta que reconoce a Juliana y le pide que se detenga. Su corazón se acelera y se encuentra con Juliana que estaba un poco fastidiada.

-Juliana- le habla sonriente  
-Ah Hola – sin mucho entusiasmo, estaba contenta de verla pero estaba trabajando… vendiendo boletos  
-Te vi ahorita que venía, ¿quieres ir por un café?  
-No puedo, estoy trabajando – ocultando un poco los boletos, se avergonzaba un poco al saber que Valentina tenía mucho dinero   
-Solo es un rato  
-No sé  
-Vamos, anda

Valentina hablaba mucho y movía las manos, Juliana la miraba con sus ojos marrones sin querer parpadear para no perderse de nada, y de repente miraba su boca, su cuello, sus manos, sus ojos fingiendo atención a lo que decía, nerviosamente toma de su taza de café.  
-Y cuéntame de ti  
-no sé que decir, ¿qué quieres saber?  
-pues, ¿qué te gusta?  
-omm diseñar  
-¿ropa?  
-Sí   
-diseñadora de modas, ¡qué interesante!, me encanta, he ido a varios desfiles y tengo varios vestidos de diseñadores   
-Yo nunca he ido a uno  
-Podemos ir juntas un día  
Juliana no esta segura si Valentina le esta coqueteando o solo está siendo amigable con ella, entonces le pregunta   
-¿y tu novio?  
-¿quién?- sorprendida  
-El chico del otro día  
-Ah no es mi novio, ya te había dicho  
-pero   
-ósea si tengo pero no es Luis – explicándole rápido  
-Claro  
Valentina era muy bonita para no tener novio pensaba Juliana, así aclaró las dudas de que solo estaban formando una amistad.  
-Oye deberías ir un día a mi casa  
-Sí – le pareció rara la invitación aun así aceptó 

Valentina estaba muy contenta de ver a Juliana, su chofer fue por ella entonces solo le quedaba esperar. Al escuchar la puerta la recibe con un abrazo, tenía confianza con ella y se le olvidaba que Juliana no era como una de sus amigas de la universidad, que prácticamente la acababa de conocer.  
-Ven  
-Esta muy bonita tu casa  
-Gracias- la lleva a su habitación  
Juliana unos días antes estaba reparando una blusa que se compró hace poco, para hacerla ver más juvenil, secretamente la arreglaba para verse presentable ante Valentina y no las playeras lisas con la que la había visto anteriormente.  
-Me encanta tu blusa  
-Gracias- Juliana se sonroja un poco, el trabajo valió la pena  
Están un rato en el cuarto escuchando música y Valentina le propone nadar.  
-Yo no sé nadar  
-No importa, te enseño  
-pero ni traje de baño tengo  
-ah yo te presto- dice con tono de obviamente, estaba siendo muy insistente pero no se daba cuenta.  
La piscina no estaba honda y Valentina primero le quiere enseñar a flotar pero Juliana no se siente segura, Valentina la toma en sus brazos.  
-Confía, es fácil- se encontraba tocándola mucho y se sentía bien en hacerlo, la confundió un poco pero no le dio importancia.  
A los siguientes minutos llega Alejandro.  
-Valentina, ¿qué haces? – acercándose a la piscina   
-Hey, le enseño a Juliana a nadar – riendo y pegándose a Juliana   
-Hola- saluda Alejandro, estaba vestido formal y algo agotado, con él estaba su amigo Sergio, maravillado por ver a Juliana en traje de baño.  
-Hola, soy Sergio – la saluda sonriente  
-Hola – responde tímidamente Juliana  
-¿Qué pasa Alex? – dice Valentina y sale de la piscina   
Juliana se acerca a la orilla y Sergio le tiende una toalla, Valentina los ve mientras habla con Alex y nota las intenciones de Sergio creyendo que Juliana siente lo mismo auqnue se equivocaba.  
-¿de dónde conoces a Val? ¿de la escuela?  
-Emm si  
-Esta cañón todo lo que esta pasando, el asesinato y todo eso  
-aja   
-¿quieres que te sirva algo de tomar?  
-No tomo gracias  
-¿y así eres amiga de Val? – bromea   
.¿por qué dices?  
-esa mujer no para de beber   
-Sergio, ¡ya vámonos!- le grita Alejandro  
-El deber llama, nos vemos  
-Vamos a cambiarnos- le dice Valentina a Juliana, - te puedes tomar una ducha si quieres  
En el cuarto se están vistiendo mientras Valentina la alienta a que siga con las clases de natación- Ya tenía amigas que se cambiaban en su cuarto pero Valentina se empezaba a sentir rara con la presencia de Juliana, notaba su piel morena y recordaba la sensación en sus manos al tocarla, para disimular su nerviosismos le regala lo primero que ve… un collar.  
-Ten, te lo regalo  
-Pero, ¿cómo crees?  
-¿Qué?  
-No puedo  
-Juls, tienes que aceptar mis regalos, es una regalo de amistad  
-bueno- lo toma rozando sus manos, - es muy bonito – ve la blusa que hizo – esto es para ti  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí  
-Me encanta, lo toma, - sonríe hasta reír – Juls ¿que te vas a poner?  
-no se- no había pensado en eso cuando se lo regaló   
-Te presto una camisa mía, luego me la regresas- todavía riendo 

Al día siguiente Valentina no sabía si escribirle a Juliana, ¿esta siendo muy acosadora? ¿se la pasaba mal? Pensó en Sergio y tal vez podían arreglar una cita entre los cuatro, a Juliana no le causo nada de gracia cuando Valentina la invitó y al llegar estaban Alejandro y Sergio también sin avisarle. Cenaron juntos, en la sobremesa Alejandro abrazaba a Valentina pero ella esta muy atenta en la interacción de Juliana con Sergio, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? No sabía, ¿quería ver a Juliana con alguien? Ella tenía a Alejandro.  
-Amor, ¿me quedó?   
-Juls se va a quedar a dormir  
Juliana no sabía cuál era el siguiente plan, si era quedarse o irse a su casa al parecer ya habían decidido por ella otra vez.  
-¿Qué te parece Sergio?  
-Pues normal  
Estaban sentadas en la cama de Valentina, una enfrente de la otra  
-Parece que le gustas mucho  
-Ah… no lo había notado – dice Juliana sin mostrar interés  
-¿no te gusta?  
-La verdad, no  
-¿por?  
-no se, me hubieras avisado antes Val  
-yo creí que te gustaba  
-pues no, ya equis … oye, ¿si quieres que me quede?  
-claro  
-¿y Alejandro?  
-lo veo todos los días… bueno casi, una noche no pasa nada, ¿verdad?  
-¿ya habías tenido otros novios antes de él?  
-no, él es mi primer novio, su papá era muy amigo de mi papá… entonces  
-ah  
-¿tú?  
-si, como dos   
-jajaja   
-¿qué?  
-nada, y… ¿tuviste relaciones con ellos?- la curiosidad no pudo con ella -Yo perdí mi virginidad con Alex   
\- me imagino que..- Juliana no sabía porque Valentina le contaba todo eso- la verdad yo..  
-solo he estado con él y ya  
-yo no sé..  
-pero no se siente como en las películas, creo que era algo muy tonto, yo pensaba en ver fuegos artificiales, ¿tú los has visto?  
-yo no, no he tenido sexo  
-¿cómo?- dice Valentina sorprendida- ¿qué? ¿eres virgen?  
-no se que como se debe sentir  
-pero.., bueno no importa – sin creerle totalmente – no es la gran cosa – la mira por un segundo y empieza a reír   
-ah val, basta  
-lo siento- pero continua riendo   
-¿y te has enamorado? – le dice directamente y Valentina se pone seria  
-No… nunca, omm quiero a Alex pero omm amor amor así intenso..alomejor ni existe  
-¿el amor?  
-aja, debe ser un invento para vender cosas o la gente no quiere estar sola…¿tú has estado enamorada?


	2. 2

-aja, debe ser un invento para vender cosas o la gente no quiere estar sola…¿tú has estado enamorada?  
-pues no, tampoco  
-ves, vamos acostarnos ya- se levanta y va hacia el closet para sacar unas pijamas- para ti  
Siguen platicando un rato más hasta que deciden dormir, apagan la luz y Valentina no puede conciliar el sueño y ve a su lado a Juliana, tan tranquila y cerca de ella, quiere tocar su cabello pero no lo hace… se siente tan segura, a salvo, no puede evitar poner la punta de sus dedos en la espalda de Juliana y cerrar los ojos.

Para el cumpleaños de Alejandro, Valentina organizó una fiesta en su casa para sus amigos y por supuesto invitó a Juliana. Se vieron un día antes porque Juliana quería regalarle una blusa que hizo y Valentina le pidió que la acompañara a buscar un vestido para la fiesta con el pretexto que necesitaba ayuda pero en realidad era para regalarle un vestido a Juliana.

En el vestidor estaba Valentina con su celular esperando ver los vestidos que se probaba Juliana, podía pasar horas viéndola probándose uno y otro hasta que un vestido negro la dejó sin habla.  
-Te ves muy bien- poniendo su celular a un lado  
-¿te parece?  
-si, muy guapa – frunciendo los labios – ese es  
-me gusta  
-lo compramos entonces  
-pero Val, ¿esta muy caro?  
-No – miente 

El día de la fiesta Valentina la espera por unas horas aburrida pensando que no llegaría. Juliana aparece y la saluda, se pone contenta a ver que Valentina se puso la blusa que le hizo. Durante la fiesta Valentina empieza a tomar y tomar, baila con todos, saca a Juliana para bailar.  
-La bachata no se baila así – le dice Juliana  
-¿entonces?  
Juliana la toma en sus brazos.  
-mueve despacio, como lo hago yo  
-soy muy torpe- dice Valentina mirando sus pies  
-pero Val, esto se baila viendo a los ojos  
Valentina la ve y se pone un poco nerviosa, cree perder el equilibrio pero Juliana la sostiene y puede oler su aroma tan cerca de ella. Ya se estaba haciendo más tarde y Valentina llevaría a Juliana de regreso a su casa pero no aparece el chofer, ya empezaban irse los invitados.  
-Ven- la toma de la mano y van a su cuarto, pone música- aquí puedo bailar mejor  
Juliana ya esta un poco cansada a diferencia de Valentina  
-Te dura mucho la energía  
-Mis métodos, - ríe- baila conmigo- quería sentir de nuevo su cuerpo junto al de Juliana, era cálido y suave, la pega hacia ella pero Juliana pone resistencia, al final cede pero la empuja un poco – hay que hacer un juego  
-Val, creo que debería irme  
-Mira, hay que pasar nuestra energía  
-¿qué te tomaste?  
-una pastilla y mucho tequila- la sienta en la cama  
-Val  
-Vamos a sentirnos, estira tus manos así como las mías…. Vamos Juls, ahora cierra los ojos  
Juliana la ve y cierra los ojos mientras su respiración aumenta porque Valentina estaba siendo insistente, sabe lo que se propone y hacía dónde va. Siente sus manos con la suyas, es tan delicada, escucha que murmura algo pero no entiende, cierran sus manos, y siente que Valentina toca delicadamente su cuello y va subiendo hasta su rostro, su corazón se acelera puede percibir que se acerca cada vez más y…. Abren la puerta  
-¡Alex!- grita Valentina y corre hacía él – es tu cumpleaños  
-¿y que pasa?  
-Estábamos jugando con la energía, ¿te acuerdas?  
-mmm, val debes calmarte un poco  
-si la fiesta apenas empieza  
-no, ya deberías tranquilizarte,- apaga la música  
-ahhs  
-tomaste otra vez  
-y algo más  
-Val  
-bueno, yo me voy- dice Juliana  
-ay no  
-Ya habrá un chofer abajo Juls- le contesta Alejandro  
-no te vayas Juls- le dice Valentina  
-hablamos luego- sale de la habitación y respira profundo  
-quédate conmigo- alcanza a escuchar a Valentina mientras besa a Alejandro, Juliana molesta baja las escaleras.  
-Val, estas absolutamente borracha y drogada- dice Alejandro quitando sus brazos   
-¿no me quieres?  
-claro  
-¿y?- desabrochando la camisa de Alejandro  
-últimamente siempre estas borracha cuando nos acostamos  
-pero te gusta, ¿no? – siguiendo con el pantalón  
-¿A ti?  
-Me encanta  
Alejandro sonríe y desviste a Valentina, mientras tienen sexo Valentina solo piensa en Juliana sin cuestionarse, en su vestido negro, su cuerpo cerca del suyo, su aroma, se moría por un beso


	3. 3

Valentina despierta sola en su cuarto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un poco confundida se da cuenta que esta desnuda y empieza a recordar partes de la fiesta, manda algunos mensajes a Juliana pero no le contesta. Después de un par de días, vuelve a mandar otro y Juliana contesta y decide marcarle.  
-¿Juls?  
-Hola  
-Hola, ¿estas muy ocupada?  
-Lo normal Val – de forma cortante   
-Perdón si el otro día tome mucho yo..  
-No pasa nada  
-Es que no me acuerdo de mucho, sé que tengo este problema  
-no importa la verdad  
-Yo quiero ser tu amiga y estar contigo, es importante… me caes muy bien  
-gracias Val – cambiando de tono – tu también a mí  
Hacen una pausa   
-Entonces ¿nos podemos ver?  
-No se si pueda hoy  
-Ok, puede ser otro día  
-Si  
-bueno  
Valentina empezaba a sentirse sola de nuevo porque Juliana se notaba más distante desde la fiesta y tal vez no estaba actuando de forma prudente hacía ella. ¿qué le estaba pasando? Solo pensaba en estar con ella, verla y platicar o simplemente estar en el mismo lugar.  
-¿Hablabas con Juliana?  
-Sí   
-Deberías de tener cuidad con ese tipo de personas – Alejandro  
-¿a que te refieres?  
-no sabes que intenciones puede tener  
-¿cómo cuáles?- empezando a enojarse  
-Ya vino varias veces, alomejor se dio cuenta que son muy distintas y…  
-Que pesado eres   
-Solo te digo lo que pienso, puede estar agobiada  
Alejandro podría tener razón pero no podía evitar regalarle cosas, siente que es abrazada y sale de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Cómo va la universidad?  
-Bien- miente  
-¿Las clases?  
-Pues equis  
Valentina no había asistido en la última semana, y de pronto tuvo la excusa perfecta para ver a Juliana de nuevo.   
-Me tengo que ir  
-¿por?- Alejandro besándola   
-Tarea  
Valentina le pidió a Juliana que fueran a la universidad juntas y pasar el rato, todo era mejor con ella, ya no se veían tristes los pasillos.  
-Yo no podré entrar aquí  
-Sí Juls, con una beca  
-¿A mí?  
-Sí  
-No se Val  
-Hay varios diplomados de diseño de modas  
-Muy caros- juntando los folletos con las manos  
-No te preocupes – junta sus manos con los de Juliana, y una sensación recorre por sus brazos, Juliana se separa al continuar caminando, Valentina no sabía sí es con el propósito de alejarla pero si parece molesta.  
Juliana hace lo que puede para no acercarse a Valentina de una forma romántica, le duele verla con Alejandro pero tampoco puede dejar de querer pasar el rato con ella, la confunde y solo se cierra.  
-Val- era Luis – ahora hasta acá traes a tu amiga   
-Le enseñaba la uni  
-¿Por?  
-Para que la conozca  
-Hace días que tú no vienes  
-Cállate, solo unos días  
-Es tu nueva mascota o que? – burlándose   
-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? –Juliana lo empuja   
Un grupo a lo lejos los estaban viendo y no aguanta con la presión.  
-Que mal Lucho – dice Valentina pero Juliana ya esta enojada, - vámonos   
-Creo que no debí haber ido- esperando la camioneta  
-Todo esta bien, él es un estúpido   
-No Val, somos muy distintas  
-¿de qué hablas?  
-tu vida, la mía….yo me voy por mi cuenta  
-Espera, yo te quiero en mi vida  
-Es que tú no sabes nada  
-¿dé qué?  
-De mí, de mis padres  
-Sé que me gus.. agradas mucho, podemos conocernos  
-No creo que ..  
-Juls, tranquilízate, - la abraza, parece que un abrazo lo mejora, no quiere soltarla por miedo a que se vaya y no pueda volver a verla al día siguiente o nunca más- te quiero- le dice bajito   
-Yo también- aceptando que no hay vuelta atrás   
Volvieron como antes y hablarse todos los días, Valentina se sentía más motivada, empezó a leer unos libros que encontró de su padre… sobre reencarnación   
-Hablamos durante horas – Alejandro cuando ve a Valentina con un libro  
-¿Sobre la vida después de la muerte?  
-Sí, tu papá creía que todos vamos a reencarnar   
-ommm  
-Suena loco, ¿verdad?  
-un poco, no sabía que le apasionara tanto el tema  
-¿Esta Eva?  
-No- volteando los ojos- ¿trabajo?  
-Mucho, ¿vamos a cenar?  
-Va a venir Juliana  
-¿Otra vez?  
-Es mi amiga  
-Y yo soy tu novio  
Valentina cierra el libro.  
-¿Eso que quiere decir?  
-Pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo  
-Tú siempre trabajas – justificándose   
-No siempre, y lo hago por ti…por tu padre  
-Yo… yo no te lo pedí en primer lugar  
-Ah, ¿qué hace Juliana por ti?  
-¿estas celoso?, es mi amiga  
-Tienes más amigas  
-Pero no como ella  
-Te quiero para mí, ¿no entiendes?  
-Estas muy raro  
-Tú estas rara – se va sin decir nada más  
Valentina toma unos tragos de mezcal para bajar la ansiedad, era verdad que prefería a Juliana sobre Alejandro y no lo podía negar más.  
-Pasa  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si, bueno, solo Alex esta muy tenso  
-¿por? – no quería hablar del novio de Valentina  
-Esta loco, no se, mejor veamos la película  
Después de la mitad de la película que no estaba nada interesante Valentina decide romper el hielo.  
-¿Crees en la rencarnación?  
-omm no, creo que no  
-¿por?  
-solo estamos en este vida creo, y ya, solo una oportunidad  
-¿y las almas gemelas?  
-¿qué? – con curiosidad la ve – no eras tú la que no creía en el amor, y ahora sacas el tema de almas gemelas  
-ah, creo que hay una razón para todo  
-¿cómo el destino?  
-si, por ejemplo, nosotras  
-solo es una casualidad- bromea – para vender regalos   
-en el 14 de Septiembre  
-¿Septiembre?  
-ah que tonta, digo Febrero- y empiezan a reír, se acerca un poco a Juliana mientras toma sus manos, se ven a los ojos mientras sonríen y Valentina tiene el impulso de besarla, se acerca más y Juliana no se mueve hacia atrás entonces la besa. Era… diferente, un cosquilleo sube por su espalda cuando sus labios se unen suavemente a los de Juliana, sus manos la buscan y siente que Juliana toca su cuello con ternura, se separan un poco, Valentina vuelve a besarla, por un momento siente vergüenza por lo que esta pasando y se pone roja, se quedan sin decirse nada, no sabe que decir.  
-Val – Juliana se levanta para irse  
-Tenemos que hablarlo  
-No  
-Yo quiero hablarlo  
-Mejor me voy  
-Juls, espera, espera – va atrás de ella – no te vayas  
-No se si es buena idea  
-Me gustas – le dice Valentina para retenerla – me gustas mucho  
-Val yo  
-Y pienso mucho en ti, creo que he sido obvia  
Juliana siente que el corazón le palpita a mil, es mucho que asimilar que no entiende lo que ella quiere hacer, si irse, quedarse, o solo hablar.  
-Perdóname si te ofendí .- casi llorando  
-No es eso, Val no llores – acaricia su rostro – tú me gustas- sin saber cómo y el por qué, la besa, pero se convierte en un beso apasionado a los pocos minutos, las manos de Valentina le quitan la chamarra a Juliana, las pasa por debajo de la blusa, acaricia su espalda, sus brazos, su abdomen, Juliana con una mano sostiene el rostro de Valentina y la otra en la cintura pegándola a ella, el aire parece menos pero sus lenguas y labios no dejan de tocarse, Valentina empieza a quitarle la blusa cuando escuchan la puerta de la casa abrirse. Se separan rápidamente algo agitadas, sin mirarse.  
-Aquí estas Valentina- Eva  
-Muy apropiada – cerrando los labios   
-Alex me dijo que estarías en la casa  
Otro mal momento para escuchar ese nombre justo ahora, Juliana recapacitó lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?. –dice Eva al notarlas calladas


	4. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin la escena hot

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?. –dice Eva al notarlas calladas  
-Nada, yo – ve a Valentina- ya me iba  
-Hablamos – recordándole la plática pendiente, Juliana asiente con la cabeza  
-Bueno, ¿qué tanto sucede?- Eva  
-Nada  
-Te noto un poco alterada  
-Por dios, ¿me estas investigando?  
-Siempre a la defensiva Valentina  
-Deja de querer controlar todo   
-No se puede hablar contigo ni un segundo  
-ahhh- Valentina se va  
Toma su celular pensando si debe o no hablarle a Juliana, debería darle espacio para analizar un poco lo que sucede y no actuar desesperada. Su cuerpo necesitaba concluir lo que iba a suceder y se dio cuenta que no sabe como funciona el sexo entre mujeres, no le había pasado por la cabeza. Prende su computadora, empieza a investigar que resulta una mala idea porque no deja de pensar en Juliana, su excitación aumenta.  
-¿qué estoy haciendo? – cierra la computadora

Juliana en el taxi esta totalmente confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿ahora que? Pensaba, ¿serían novias, amigas o van a fingir que no se besaron? Suspira y tiene un poco de calor, esta ruborizada.  
-Pensé que no llegabas a dormir- Lupe   
-Si  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Si – se encierra en el cuarto  
-Buena platica  
Juliana se recuesta, pone sus manos en su cabeza.  
-Detente – se dice a si misma, piensa en el beso una vez y otra vez, respira más pausado, no recuerda haber sentido algo así por alguien y menos por una mujer, pasa sus manos sobre su cuerpo imaginando que lo hace Valentina, nota la boca seca, se frustra por no saber que harán al día siguiente.

En la mañana Valentina sentía su corazón todavía alterado, no tenia la valentía de hablarle a Juliana. En el desayuno están Alejandro y Eva platicando, raramente llegaba Alejandro a comer a esas horas.  
-¿Lista para la Uni?  
-Tienes muchas faltas Val – Eva  
-No se, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Me da gusto verte también, trabajar menos para estar contigo  
-Ah- una mala idea  
-Tengo una plan para la tarde  
-No me siento muy bien  
-Valentina, no desaires a Alex, hacer un espacio en su agenda no es nada fácil   
Alejandro la llevó a la universidad, y pasó por ella al final a mediodía, Valentina solo esperaba encontrar un espacio para marcarle a Juliana, le manda un mensaje.  
-Necesito verte  
-Val, ¿dónde estas?  
-En la Uni  
Juliana dudó que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.  
-Tengo mucho que decirte…   
-¿Nos vemos hoy?  
Valentina mira a Alejandro sabiendo que no podría deshacerse de él.  
-Haré lo posible  
Juliana cree que Valentina se esta arrepintiendo, no quiere ilusionarse por un beso, es claro que no es algo común de repente tener sentimientos por una mujer.  
-¿Juliana otra vez?  
-Una amiga  
-Debemos conseguirle un novio para que te deje en paz  
-¿Qué?  
-No es fea, la verdad  
-Alex por favor, cállate, ¿si?  
-¿por qué te enojas?  
-¿cuál es tu problema?  
-olvida el tema  
Cuando llegaron a la casa Alejandro estaba de humor pero Valentina solo lo rechazaba.  
-¿Ahora que hice?  
-Alex…en serio, no me siento bien  
Alejandro se cansa de insistir, Valentina ya estaba incomoda con su caricias, ni quería besarlo más.  
Al día siguiente se encuentra con Juliana en un café, se alegraba tanto de verla.  
-Es todo uno caos  
-¿Por?  
-Estoy pensando muchas cosas, no se por dónde empezar  
-Val, ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
-Nose… Juls, creo que estoy enamorada  
-¿de una mujer?  
-De ti  
-Yo también creo  
-Parece tan nuevo, estoy muy sorprendida  
-Supongo que no va a ser fácil  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Qué va a pensar la gente?  
-¿Por qué importa?, ¿importa ahora?  
-Yo digo   
-Lo que pasó el otro día… yo quise hacerlo  
-No parecía que íbamos a detenernos  
-No- sostiene sus manos- yo no quería parar  
-Val  
-No te sientas presionada  
-Me encantas  
-Yo solo pienso en ti- le da un beso pequeño, resistía a una adicción con todas sus fuerzas –¿pasamos a mi casa?, es temprano  
-Ok  
Valentina trataba de mantener la calma durante el camino obviamente no quería engañar a Juliana para que fuera a su casa, qué pasará lo que tenía que pasar. En cambio Juliana no creía que fueran a retomar lo del día anterior aunque se percataba que Valentina no era una persona que le gustaba ir despacio.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?  
-No  
-No te gusta tomar, ¿verdad? – sosteniendo una botella  
-Ommm no me hace bien  
-Bueno - deja a un lado – vamos al cuarto, ¿si? – no tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer para besar a Juliana de nuevo.  
Juliana ve que Valentina esta nerviosa, hasta que se pone enfrente de ella con la cabeza en alto.  
-Quiero estar contigo – le dice - ¿tú?  
-También pero  
-Si no quieres esta bien – arrepintiéndose de ser tan directa  
-Solo estoy nerviosa – se acercan más  
-Estoy temblando- ríe Valentina y empieza a quitarle el suéter, imaginarse y anticiparse a ver a Juliana desnuda recorre una energía por sus venas – tengo una idea  
Para bajar los nervios de las dos la lleva a la ducha, se desvisten una a la otra, besándose y acariciándose. Se acercaba a las películas pensaba Valentina pero estaba un poco incomoda porque no sabía que hacer con sus manos y al parecer Juliana tampoco.   
-Se nota que es mi primera vez – Juliana   
-Tenemos tiempo para aprender- siente el agua por todo su cuerpo, y no podía anhelar en otro lugar que no fuera ese, besa el cuello de Juliana y absorbe un poco de agua, poco a poco sus manos van tomando la iniciativa, necesita más.  
-Salgamos – toma unas toallas para secar a Juliana, esta tan fresca y ardiente, sus ojos se llenan de deseo, la besa y lleva hacia la cama, la empuja suave para que se recueste.- Eres perfecta – dice mientras la observa, Juliana sonríe, Valentina se pone sobre ella y la besa de nuevo, sus cuerpos se juntan y rozan, Valentina se pega más y mueve su caderas inconscientemente mientras el beso sube de tono, Juliana acaricia su espalda, siente que la boca de Valentina baja a sus pechos y empieza una sensación agradable, gotas de agua llenan su cuerpo por el cabello aun mojado de Valentina, gime un poco motivando a Valentina a no parar. Valentina abre las piernas a Juliana para darle acceso a su mano, Juliana no se queda atrás y busca con su mano acariciar a Valentina también, ¿así se debe hacer? Pensaba Juliana y descubre que Valentina se contrae hacia su mano y gime, entonces no detiene lo que esta haciendo, ve los pezones endurecidos de Valentina totalmente rosas y con su mano libre toca uno.  
-Juls – dice Valentina a media voz, parece que los disfruta, la velocidad aumenta pero Valentina se detiene, se ajusta entre las piernas de Juliana con sus brazos a lado de ella y se mueve, acerca su rostro al de Juliana y sienten sus respiraciones, eleva la pierna derecha de Juliana y cambia de posición para poder tener una mejor fricción  
\- Ah ah m – gime Juliana tratando de seguir el ritmo de Valentina para llegar al clímax, esta tan húmeda, no va a poder más, ve la silueta de Valentina moverse y satisfaciéndose junto a ella – ah Val – la sostiene fuerte y Valentina da unos empujones agitada para que Juliana llegue y en uno dos Juliana siente el orgasmo por su cuerpo, una liberación sin igual –ah ah   
Valentina al ver a Juliana en éxtasis provocado por ella misma también siente el suyo, lo abraza, deja que su cuerpo se libere y se pega más a Juliana hasta terminar. Se recuesta a un lado.  
-Creo que… -Juliana retomando el aliento, - podría practicar las veces necesarias  
-Solo conmigo  
-Claro  
Duermen un rato, Juliana abraza a Valentina la hace despertarse y recordar esa noche, esta tranquila y feliz, la manos de Juliana la acarician arriba abajo.  
-¿Juls?   
-Lo siento, es que, me gusta tocarte   
-No te disculpes, ya soy tuya- la besa, parece que nunca serían suficientes las horas de estar con ella.  
-Quiero hacer algo  
-¿Qué?  
Juliana se sienta en la cama y descubre a Valentina, pasa su mano acariciándola entre sus pechos hasta el ombligo, le quita la sabana sobrante para dejarla desnuda.  
-¿Qué?- vuelve a preguntar Valentina, todavía esta oscuro, puede ver la cabeza de Juliana bajar a su vientre y abrir sus piernas. –¿Juliana?- con la voz cortada, siente los labios de Juliana en su vulva- ohh mm – su abdomen se contrae y se relaja, trata de concentrarse pero se va perdiendo en el placer, cierra los ojos y no entiende porque Juliana dice ser una inexperta si la esta volviendo loca- ohhh omm mmm – un dedo de Juliana entra – ah – en unos segundos esta su espalda arqueando y sudando – me voy a venir- así fue, estira su cuerpo, pone su mano en la cabeza de Juliana y llega a un orgasmo, fue tan rápido extrañamente satisfactorio.  
Juliana esta sonriendo por sorprender a Valentina, besa sus muslos y rodillas.  
-¿Te gustó?  
-Sí … Ahora me toca- suspirando  
-Aguanta Val – riendo – no tenemos que hacer todo en una noche  
-Eso digo  
-Vamos a descansar  
El sol ilumina la habitación, Juliana ya estaba despierta y veía a Valentina dormir, tenia algo especial, brillaba.  
-ey- dice Valentina al despertarse  
-ey  
Se ven por unos segundos sin decir nada, la noche se veía tan lejana tratando de recordar sino había sido solo un sueño.  
-Que raro, ¿no?- poniendo sus manos en la frente  
-¿por?  
-Es… todo lo que… - Juliana no encontraba las palabras  
Tocan la puerta, era Silvina.  
-Valentina baja al desayuno, ya es tarde  
-Chivis, ya voy – no había puesto seguro en la puerta y si la abría se encontraría una escena reveladora, Juliana se cubre con las sabanas- Me estoy cambiando- mejor no hubiera dicho eso- chivis ya ya vete  
-Baja que te espera tu hermana  
La situación no podía empeorar


	5. 5

-Baja que te espera tu hermana  
La situación no podía empeorar

 

-Me tengo que ir  
-Espera- la toma del brazo – espera un momento  
-¿Qué pasa? Si tu hermana nos ve..  
-Lo se, solo que … nose quería pasar más tiempo contigo- la abraza  
-Parece que todo se complica- Juliana se cambia mientras Valentina esta de la mal humor -¿qué?  
-¿qué?  
-nose, ¿qué?  
-osea que no debió pasar  
-no dije eso  
-pero actúas como tal  
-Val, te das cuenta que tienes novio, ¿verdad? Y que nadie sabe que te gustan las mujeres  
-Me gustas tú, entiendo  
-Vamos  
Juliana se escabullé para no ser vista.  
-¿Por qué no se despidió tu amiga?- Eva, al parecer si lo notó y lo marca  
-¿quién?  
-Ju… Juliana, creo  
-Ah, se sentía mal  
-¿Parezco estúpida?- pregunta Eva, Valentina no sabía la respuesta correcta y calla  
-No entiendo  
-Crees que no me doy cuenta  
-No se de que hablas- tratando de esquivarla pero Eva la detiene  
-Esas miradas, esos…. Tocamientos  
-Aaay que harta me tienes  
-Val, te lo advierto  
-¿qué?  
-No quiero que vuelva esa niña a la casa  
-¿por qué? Es mi casa  
-Solo… estas confundida … estas experimentando y ya basta  
-No entiendes nada  
-¿No entiendo?  
-Yo la amo  
-¿Te estas escuchando? Estas afectada por papá y es tu manera de  
-Eva ya basta!  
-¿Qué le vas a decir a Alex?  
-Eso que  
-Que te acuestas con la pobre, le eres infiel  
-Sí, fíjate que sí  
Eva le da una cachetada a Valentina

-¿por qué insistes en decepcionarme?, ya no la vas a ver  
-¡No puedes impedirlo!- Valentina corre a su habitación y se encierra

Eva no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y va a ir con Juliana para evitar que vuelva a ver a Valentina. Le pide al chofer a seguir a Juliana.  
-¡Juliana!- grita Eva en un semáforo, abre la puerta y la baja- ya estuvo  
-Eva, ¿qué sucede?- sorprendida  
-Bájate- la toma del brazo y van a la banqueta- sé tus intenciones con Valentina  
-¿de que hablas?  
-No seas descarada, sé lo que sucede y vengo a advertirte que debes alejarte de Valentina  
-Eso no lo decides tú  
-Sí, lo decido yo  
-¿Me estas amenazando?  
-Juliana creo que no sabes el poder que tengo  
-A mí no me gusta que me amenacen, me disculpa - soltándose   
-Alejandro le va a pedir matrimonio, ¿qué crees que dirá Valentina? Tú solo fuiste una distracción a su dolor

Juliana sigue caminando, cuando llega a su casa rompe en llanto y en su celular hay varias llamadas pérdidas de Valentina, sino contesta es capaz de ir a la casa para ver que sucede. Le manda un audio de voz  
-Val, creo que lo dejamos hasta aquí  
El celular vuelve a sonar pero no lo contesta  
-“Contéstame” – lee el mensaje y no lo hace  
-Tu hermana tiene razón, y tu tienes tu vida   
Valentina graba audio, lo borra  
Juliana se siente triste sin saber como en un día podía sentirse tan feliz y triste en otro momento, estaba muy enojada por no tener que ofrecerle a Valentina, por vivir en un pequeño cuarto.

Valentina empieza a tomar una botella de mezcal, ya borracha se encuentra en la orilla de la piscina y cae, lucha un poco para no ahogarse pero ya no le importa, unos brazos la sacan.  
-Valentina, ¿qué estabas pensando?- era Alejandro  
-Lo siento- dice llorosamente   
-Todo esta bien  
-No, no esta  
-Val- la toma de la cabeza  
-Mi padre murió y ahora Juliana no quiere estar conmigo  
-Yo estoy contigo- la abraza 

Después de unos días Juliana trabaja en una cafetería y Sergio la visita diariamente desde que lo sabe.  
-Hola  
-Hola Sergio  
-Dime sheko  
-Mejor Sergio  
-Como gustes  
No le gustaba hablar con él ni pasar tiempo cerca, no le agradaba nada pero así no se sentía sola y creía tener un amigo. Un día Sergio lleva una revista de sociales y se anuncia el matrimonio de Valentina y Alejandro, Juliana siente helar y pierde el equilibrio.  
-Juls, ¿estas bien?- dice Sergio preocupado, le acerca una silla  
-Sí, solo que estoy un poco cansada- tratando de disimular su tristeza  
-Ah, es que trabajas demasiado  
-Sí, creo que me voy   
-Te acompaño, ¿necesitas algo?  
-No, yo…  
-Salir un rato a divertirte puede aclarar la mente  
Juliana lo pensó un poco y por estar dolida acepto para poder olvidar a Valentina, Sergio no tenía buenas intenciones, llevó a Juliana por varios sitios, compraron cervezas en un bar, luego tequila y Juliana por no saber tomar todo veía borroso y comenzaba a confundirse.

-Vamos a mi casa  
-No, tengo que irme  
-Vamos, no pasa nada, seguimos platicando- la guía hacia al carro, Juliana ve las luces de los postes por la ventana pasar uno a uno hasta que el carro se detiene. Sergio le sigue ofreciendo de tomar y Juliana acepta, sabe lo que va a pasar y no pone resistencia… A la mañana siguiente se siente fatal, un dolor de cabeza horrible, el cuerpo de Sergio a su lado, ¿en que pensaba anoche? La falta de Valentina en su vida la estaba afectando, y ahora al hacer esto sabe del error que esta cometiendo al no buscarla. Sergio se baña mientras Juliana pide un Uber que él se ofreció pagar para llegar a su casa dónde seguro su mamá estaría muy preocupada.

En el transcurso, ve en su celular las fotos que tiene junto a Valentina.   
-Señor, es hacia la otra dirección  
-No te preocupes Juliana – dice el chofer  
-¿Qué?  
-Tendremos que hacer una parada antes con unos amigos de tu papá  
Juliana se da cuenta que esta atrapada


	6. Reencuentro

La boda estaba cerca cada vez más, Valentina no esta contenta con las invitaciones y su vestido de novia ya estaba por llegar de Estados Unidos, no entienda porque seguía con ese juego de casarse con Alejandro, alomejor estaba dolida nada más y buscaba la forma de olvidar a Juliana pero no podía, todo le daba igual o estaba insoportable durante los preparativos de la boda, como insultar al chef en varias ocasiones, tirar las flores de muestra, entre otras cosas.

-Ya todo listo Valentina, - dice Eva- y por favor de no gritar de nuevo esta vez  
-No tengo ganas de ir  
-Eres la novia  
-Ya dije  
-Como quieras, escojo yo  
-Me da igual  
Valentina se aguanta las ganas de decir que cancelará la boda a última hora, pero después pensó en Alejandro, parece que era momento de decir la verdad, espera hasta la noche.

-Hola amor- dice Alejandro con un bostezo  
-Alex  
-Estoy muy cansado  
-Alex  
-Me voy a dormir  
-Tenemos que hablar  
Alejandro sabe perfectamente de que, pero prefiere ignorar el tema y su actitud como las últimas semanas.  
-Mañana  
-No, ahora  
-Amor, en serio  
-Es importante  
-A ver,- se sienta en el sillón   
-Tengo que ser honesta contigo  
-Dime  
-No te amo  
Valentina se sorprende de ella misma por tal aclaración a su prometido y decide continuar  
-no me quiero casar contigo  
-¿qué?, estas nerviosa  
-no  
-mira, vamos de vacaciones antes de la boda  
-no, no, no, escucha  
-val, estas confundida porque hace días me dijiste que si te casabas conmigo  
-ya se  
-y ahora no, ¡es un juego todo para ti!  
-Alex  
-no me digas Alex- se levanta  
-se cancela todo yo  
-no, seguimos igual  
-¿estas escuchando? no me voy a casar contigo  
-creo que no tienes opción  
-¿que dices?  
-y yo tampoco  
-¿que pasa?  
-mira, nos tenemos que casar y ya  
-pero yo no te quiero- hablando los más sencillo y entendible posible  
-lo siento  
-no me pudes obligar  
-si puedo- toma su saco - ya me voy, si  
-Alex pero no hemos solucionado nada, no nos vamos a casar  
-mira Val - se acerca y pone su mano en el cuello de Valentina suavemente y luego aprieta un poco  
-me haces daño- lo sostiene con su mano  
-la empresa de tu padre es mía, y solo mía,   
-estas irreconocible  
-no voy a perderlo todo por tu inconveniente   
-estas muy mal  
-no creo, entonces continuamos, ¿quieres?- Alejandro la suelta y se va 

Valentina corre a hacer su maleta y se dirige a la casa de Juliana, para recibir la noticia de que ha sido secuestrada. En una horas conoce el pasado de Juliana y por fin comprende porque ponía mucha resistencia a su romance.   
Después de cooperar con la policía encuentran a Juliana en un camión abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, matan a las dos personas que la vigilaban y todo gracias al Chino, o más bien... ¿el chofer de Valentina?.

-Juliana- Valentina en el cuarto de hospital   
-Val, ¿que haces aquí?  
-Valentina ha sido de mucha ayuda para dar contigo - Lupita  
-Tenía que hacerlo  
-¿pero Eva y..?  
-tranquila, tu recuperate primero, ¿si? - toma su mano con la suya

Más tarde va para ayudarla a salir del hospital  
-Val, haces demasiado, no tienes  
-pero yo quiero, no te preocupes  
-todo es tan confuso, quisiera explicarte  
-ya hablé con tu mamá  
-¿sí?  
-mira Juliana, que tu papá hizo cosas malas no quiere decir que tu las hicieras también  
-no sabía que ibas a pensar  
-yo te conozco a ti, es lo que me importa  
Juliana sonríe pero recuerda que la boda de Valentina esta presente y que probablemente regresó a ella porque estaba en peligro.  
-supongo que ahora tienes muchos pendientes  
-no, para nadad  
-Val, se qué te vas a casar  
No sabía como abordar el tema, Alejandro no se enteró de la escapada fallida de Valentina y el plan lo dejó para después para ayudar a Juliana.

-Sí, pero..  
-entiendo, tu  
-yo no lo quiero Juliana, no lo amo  
-¿entonces?  
-él solo quiere ser dueño de la empresa de mi papá  
-que mal  
-lo sé, pero parece que Eva esta de acuerdo con él  
-¿por qué?  
-no se  
-debes decirle a alguien que te ayude  
-¿a quién?- yo no conozco a los socios ni nada  
-¿a tu papá?  
-Juls, mi papá.....esta- Valentina se pone a dudar  
-¿que sucede?  
-Mientras te estaba buscando, Jacobo parecía estar muy enterado de ti y ..  
-¿tu chofer?, el chino  
-todo es tan complicado  
-no estoy entendiendo nada  
-mira, ¿te acuerdas del libro que te enseñé?,. ¿de la reencarnación?   
-no puede ser  
-si, ven, necesito enseñarte 

Después de un buen rato y días engañando Valentina diciendo que iría a la Universidad, veía y hablaba con Juliana, se la pasaba tan bien con ella aunque no quedaba claro si solo eran amigas


End file.
